Destined to be Forever
by crashdowngurlie
Summary: A few days after EOTW Liz is feeling horrible about the things she did to Max. Maria feels her friend's pain and tells Max the truth! Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...but man do i wish i did!!  
Category: Max and Liz of course  
Rating: R  
Summary: A few days after EOTW Liz is feeling horrible  
about the things she did to Max. Maria feels her  
friend's pain and tells Max the truth!   
Feedback: Please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART ONE  
At the Crashdown:  
"Maria, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't stand  
lying to Max anymore. What should I do?" Liz asked  
Maria as she took some food from Michael. Maria  
started to answer as she walked towards her table.  
"Liz, you know you're obsessed right? I mean, you and  
Max...I dunno what to tell ya. This whole Future Max  
thing...all I can say is that no weirdo better ever  
come to me from the future."  
"You're a big help Maria. I'm totally lost. My grades  
are dropping, I can't concentrate. I had to reroute  
everything just to avoid seeing Max. I don't know what  
I'll do if I do see him." Liz sighed, depressed.  
"First thing you gotta do, chica, is get off your ass  
and start doin' your job. We'll talk later, promise."  
Maria replied.  
*Maria's right,* Liz thought, *Maybe if I keep busy,  
my mind won't wander so much.*  
  
At school:  
The next day Liz, Maria, and Alex were having lunch  
together. Fortunately, Liz had seen no sign of Max all  
day, and she was in a very good mood.   
"I just know I aced my history test." She said.  
"Good for you. I'm proud of you. You've finally gotten  
over the first hurdle of breaking up. You're beginning  
your normal routine, jumping back into things. If  
you ask me, you've been wallowing way too much  
lately." Maria said.  
"Oh thanks!" Lis laughed. "But really, I know. It's   
just that getting over Max has been really hard for me.   
Lying to him has been even worse. I can't even think   
about it or I break down. Ya know?" Liz replied.  
"I guess so. Michael and me have never really been  
that, 'deep'". Maria told her.  
"God, don't you people have anything else to talk  
about besides guys? I mean I've been listening to this  
all afternoon and all I can think is, guys are people  
too, you talk they listen. Comprendo?" Alex asked.  
"Shut up Alex. You are such a jerk!" Liz laughed.   
RING  
"There's the bell, we better go." Liz said.  
"Yeah, see ya later!" Maria replied.  
"Bye!" Alex shouted after them.  
BIOLOGY  
*Oh no, there's Max. What am I gonna do???* Liz  
thought.  
"Hey Liz."  
"Oh, hi Max."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Good morning class. Today we will begin Unit 5.  
Dissection! I'm sure you're all very excited. We will  
be starting with the squid, seeing as you all have  
dissected frogs before, right? Well anyway..."  
  
"I guess we're partners huh?" Max asked.  
"I guess so." Liz replied casually.  
LATER ON IN CLASS  
"Alright class, time to clean up!"  
"You wash the tools, I'll throw away the squid?" Liz  
asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
As Liz walked over to the sink she thought about how  
sad Max appeared every time he looked at her.   
*He looks almost as lost as I feel* Liz thought. *He's  
become so depressed, so unattached. He's so unlike  
Max...* Liz let her thoughts wander. She walked back  
towards the desk where Max was cleaning up.   
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Max asked.  
"Tomorrow is Saturday." Liz replied.  
"Yeah... well, maybe at the Crashdown then, or  
something." Max said.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
The truth was, Max didn't know Liz had been avoiding  
him. Max had been avoiding Liz too. Seeing her was  
just too painful. Even biology class was torture.  
Knowing what they used to share, and why they didn't  
share it anymore...it was all too much for Max. He  
couldn't handle it. Everything was bottled up inside  
and Max felt like he was going to burst. All his  
anger, his sadness, his depression.  
RING  
The bell snapped Max out of his thoughts and told him  
it was time to go home.  
IN THE PARKING LOT:  
Liz was on her way out of the building when Maria  
snuck up behind her.  
"Boo!" Maria shouted.  
Liz spun around, startled.  
"Don't do that!" She said.  
"Sorr-y!" Maria replied, laughing. "Anyways, I just  
wanted to tell you that I have to baby-sit for my  
little cousin, Josh tonight so I can't come over.  
Sorry. I know you really needed to talk."  
"That's alright Maria. I think I'll just veg out all  
night anyway, you know listen a couple of really good  
CD's, maybe watch a chic flick... I'll be fine."  
"Cool. Well, don't stay up too late, you have to meet  
me at the Crashdown at 10:00 tomorrow  
morning. Don't forget okay?"  
"Got it, 10:00-Crashdown. See ya then."  
"You sure you don't want a ride?" Maria asked for the  
last time.   
"Yeah, I'm positive. Catch ya later!" 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2  
Liz came down to the Crashdown the next morning. She  
stood outside, just looking at it. She thought about  
all the memories. All her friends...Max. She thought  
about the many times the gang all gathered at the  
Crashdown. The many times Liz and Max had been alone  
together there. She couldn't take it. She missed him  
so much! How would she ever deal with the loss of Max  
Evans? Liz decided to forget about Max, even if it was  
just for one day. She wanted to have fun. She walked  
through the door to the Crashdown.  
"Maria? Maria, where are you?" Liz called.  
"In the kitchen! I'll be right out!" Maria replied.  
Maria came out of the kitchen with her keys in her  
hand.  
"Let's go." she said.  
"Ummmm, okay, where exactly are we going?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Maria  
told Liz smugly.   
"Here, put this on." Maria said as she handed Liz a  
bandana.  
"What's this for?" Liz asked.  
"It's a blindfold. Here, I'll help you."  
"What's going on Maria?" Liz asked again, getting  
excited.  
"I told you, it's a surprise."  
The car ride wasn't long, but to Liz it felt like an  
eternity.  
"Why do I smell fish?" Liz asked.  
"I don't know, why do you smell fish?" Maria asked,  
smiling.  
"Are we there yet?"   
"Not quite."  
Maria drove a little further and parked the Jetta in  
the shade. It was sunny out, and it was gonna be a  
long day. Maria helped Liz out of the car and insisted  
she keep the blindfold on for a little while longer.  
The two girls walked for a little while and finally  
Maria stopped. Liz was really anxious to find out just  
what Maria was doing. As Liz was thinking about what  
this day could possibly bring, she heard:  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Liz!"  
Liz pulled off the blindfold and saw the whole gang  
standing around her. Liz was shocked. She couldn't  
believe she had forgotten about her own birthday. She  
was so happy. Maria was the best friend ever.  
"OMG, I had no idea! You guys are so sweet! Thank  
you!"  
"No prob Liz, happy birthday." Alex said.  
Liz hugged Alex and Maria.  
"I can't believe this! I don't even have any of my  
stuff!"  
"Yeah ya do Liz. I got it all from your mom before you  
got home from school yesterday. I knew you wouldn't  
miss it. So let's change and start tanning, girls!"  
Maria said.  
Liz, Isabel, and Tess all followed Maria to the  
changing room. Max, Michael, Alex and Kyle got changed  
and found a spot on the beach, then Alex went back to  
wait for the girls. Liz and Maria were talking in the  
changing room and Liz couldn't seem to get over what  
Maria had done.   
"Thank you sooooooooooo much Maria, I can't believe  
you did this!" Liz squealed.  
"Liz, you're my very best friend in the whole wide  
world. You've been really down lately. I knew I had to  
cheer you up somehow. The guys in bathing suits, now  
that was just a bonus."  
Liz and Maria walked out of the changing room. Tess,  
Isabel and Alex were already waiting for them.  
Together they all walked to where the guys were  
sitting. Maria put her towel down next to Michael's  
and began tanning. Liz sat next to her. After about  
half an hour Alex and Kyle were getting impatient.  
They wanted to go swimming and it was no fun without  
girls to throw around. Tess was ready to go as well,  
so Liz and Maria got up to join them. Max came as  
well, and even Isabel replied to everyone's pleas for  
her to come with them. The guys and Tess all jumped  
into the water, but Maria went in slowly and Liz dived  
in and swam laps to get warm. Max watched Liz in the  
water.   
*She's so beautiful. Even the way she swims is  
beautiful. *   
The sun shined on Liz's wet hair, and Max longed to  
touch it. To touch her. He missed her. As he glanced  
at Kyle, and saw he was preoccupied with a giggling  
Tess, something told him that that day was going to be  
a good day.   
Once everyone was in the water, the guys  
started to get playful. First Michael swam towards  
Maria and pulled her under. In an attempt to  
retaliate, Maria tried to push Michael down, but he  
was too strong for her. He picked her up and threw  
her. By this time everyone was fooling around and  
trying to attack each other. Max and Isabel, Alex and  
Liz, Michael and Maria, Tess and Kyle. This changed  
frequently however. Isabel and Alex fooled around a  
lot in the water, despite her claims that he was  
ruining her hair. Tess and Kyle were constantly  
engulfed in laughter, except, of course when they were  
under water. All of a sudden Liz felt herself being  
picked up and thrown. When she finally emerged again,  
she was standing directly in front of Max. That alone  
almost caused her to lose her balance. Max, not  
completely realizing what he was doing at the time,  
put his arms around Liz's waist affectionately. He  
then proceeded to pick her up, spin her around and  
toss her towards Alex. This went on and on, girls   
kicking and screaming happily, guys laughing and picking   
up the girls only to throw them to eager recipients. To  
everyone's enjoyment it lasted quite a while longer.   
Kyle and Liz, Maria and Alex, Alex and Isabel, Michael   
and Tess, Liz and Max, Isabel and Max, Alex and Tess,   
Michael and Maria, Liz and Alex, etc. It just kept going.  
After a while though, everyone got tired. So, they   
retreated back to their spot on the sand and  
had a picnic lunch.  
"Time for presents!" Maria shouted as soon as lunch  
was over.  
"OMG, you guys got me presents?!? I can't believe  
this! What did I do to deserve friends like you? You  
are all so great!" Liz exclaimed.  
"Who's first?" Maria asked.  
"Me first, me first!" Alex yelled.  
"Okay, Alex first." Liz said, smiling happily she  
opened her first present. It was a brand new  
journal with Liz's name and the signatures of   
everyone she knew on the cover.  
"Oh Alex, this is sooooooo great! Thank you sooooo  
much! I love it" Liz squealed. Then she ran to Alex  
and kissed him on the cheek. Next came Tess's  
present. Tess got Liz a book about famous women  
scientists. Liz thanked Tess as cordially as possible,  
and went on opening gifts.  
"This one's from Isabel."  
Isabel had gotten Liz some really cool earrings that  
she had seen at the mall. Isabel hoped Liz  
would like them.  
"OMG, Isabel, these are so cool! I love them! Thank  
you!" Isabel was happy with Liz's reaction and they  
kept on opening gifts. Next Liz opened Kyle's gift.  
"Kyle, how did you know I love Dido? This CD is great;  
I've wanted it forever! Thanks!" Liz went up to Kyle  
and gave him an affectionate hug and a quick kiss.   
Max could feel the jealousy seeping into his veins.   
Next was Michael's present. No one really expected   
anything decent, but with Michael you never know.   
Liz was surprised to find that Michael had gotten her  
a beautiful Japanese hair clip.   
"Michael this is wonderful! Where did you find it?"  
"Actually, I found it at a thrift shop near where I  
work. I thought it would look nice in your hair."  
"Oh, well thank you, Michael." Liz said, shaking her  
head and laughing with the others.  
"It's my turn!" Maria said. "Here Liz, from me to  
you."  
Maria handed Liz her present.  
"Ooooooh, what could it be?" Liz wondered out loud.  
Liz opened the gift slowly, yet she was anxious to see  
what it was. Liz's mouth dropped open in surprise when  
she saw what Maria had gotten her. It was an  
autographed picture of Dido along with six tickets to  
her concert the next month. The package also contained  
an autographed T-shirt and a limo receipt.  
"OMG! Maria how did you...when did you....." Liz  
stammered.  
"I won this contest on the radio. However, the limo  
ride is from yours truly. I told Kyle to buy you the  
CD so you could get it signed. You have backstage  
passes too! Are you happy?" Maria asked  
"Oh totally! I'm psyched! Thank you Maria!" Liz gave  
her friend a big hug. The two girls laughed. Maria was  
beaming.  
"Don't forget about Max's present." Alex said.  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot about  
your present, Max." Liz said, blushing. She wondered  
what Max had gotten her. He had always given her  
wonderful presents...when they were dating. Liz  
wondered if Max was still bitter. *Why wouldn't he be?*  
Liz thought. *He has every reason to be.*   
Liz opened this present quickly. She was anxious to  
get everyone's eyes off of her. When she took   
off the wrapping paper, Liz found a box. She opened  
it, and inside was a gorgeous gold necklace with a  
small ruby pendant in the shape of a heart. Whatever  
it was Liz had been expecting, it certainly wasn't  
this. Liz looked up at Max with tears forming in her  
eyes.  
"It's beautiful." She managed to choke out. Liz ran up  
to Max and hugged him. Max was upset that Liz was  
crying, but overjoyed when she hugged him. He  
desperately wanted Liz to stay in his arms forever.  
Little did he know that that is just what Liz wanted  
too. After a few long seconds, Max pulled away from  
Liz. Liz gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and  
whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Liz thanked everyone  
again for all the great gifts. After the party was  
over, the girls started to sunbathe again and all the  
guys read magazines and talked with the each other.   
Before they knew it, it was almost eight o'clock and the  
sun was about to set. Everyone headed to the changing  
rooms for showers and blow dryers. Once everyone was  
done, people proceeded to cars. Alex, Liz and Kyle all  
went in Alex's car. Michael, Isabel and Tess went in  
the Jetta, and Maria and Max took the jeep.  
Liz sat in the backseat with Kyle while Alex drove.  
"So Liz," Kyle said, "How are things between you and  
Max?"  
"What do you mean? We're broken up. You know. It  
happened right after..." Liz trailed off.  
"Well yeah, I know...about the break up, but...but I  
was wondering if you two were still, you know,  
friends. I mean, is there still a chance you'll get  
back together?" Kyle asked.  
"Ummmmmmm, well...I don't really know...I mean no I,  
um, I don't think so." Liz replied regretfully.  
"Oh." Kyle said.  
"Yeah." Liz replied.  
Michael was driving the Jetta, Tess and Iz were  
sitting in the backseat talking about girly stuff.  
"We should really do our nails together sometime."  
Tess told Isabel.  
"Yeah, I do Michael's all the time, don't I Michael?"  
Isabel replied.  
"Yeah, right. I don't do nails."Michael said   
sarcastically. Isabel ignored Michael's rude comments.  
"Well, maybe we could go on Saturday."   
"Yeah that would be fun." Tess answered.   
Max was in the driver's seat and Maria was sitting  
beside him.  
*How on Earth did we come up with this seating  
arrangement?* Max wondered. Maria, talkative as  
always, started the conversation.  
"So, Max. What's up?"   
"Nothing much. The usual."  
"Did you have fun at the beach?"  
"Yeah it was really great. Do you think Liz liked my  
gift?"  
"Are you kidding? The girl was practically in tears!  
The necklace was gorgeous!"  
"You don't think it was...too much? I mean, I bought  
it for her before we broke up. It was going to be a  
Valentine's Day gift."  
"Max, the gift was spectacular. Let's just leave it at  
that. You could really teach Michael a little  
something about romance. No, really...could you?"  
Maria asked him. Max laughed.  
"Max I've noticed you've been kind of depressed  
lately, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I guess I have been a-"  
"Yeah," Maria cut him off. "Well, Liz has been too and  
it's killing me to see her like this. I have to tell  
you something Max. Something really important."  
"What do you mean, Maria?"  
"It's about you and Liz. Your...umm...relationship.  
"What about it? Am I gonna need some air after I hear  
this 'news'?"  
"Quite possibly actually. It's a lot to take in.  
Especially while driving..."  
"I'm pulling over."  
"Good. Now, just for the record, I'm doing this for  
Liz. Even though she's gonna hate me for it later.  
Anyways, that's not the point. Here goes..."  
Maria told Max everything. She told him about Future  
Max, the betrayal, the lies, the feelings... Max was  
amazed and shocked, but most of all happy. He couldn't  
understand how he had been so blind. He should have  
seen it in her eyes. Max knew Liz inside and out, Liz  
couldn't lie. She was terrible at it. Max obviously  
hadn't been paying her any attention or he would have  
known. He should have known! After Maria told Max  
Liz's story, Max poured his heart out to Maria. He  
told her everything. How his anger and depression had  
been building up inside of him. How every time he saw  
Liz he felt like he couldn't live without her. Max  
told Maria all his troubles, all his thoughts. He  
poured out his 'bottle'. Afterwards he felt so happy,  
so light, and so relieved. It was a wonderful feeling.  
Maria felt so content with the look on Max's face that  
she completely forgot about how Liz would react when  
she found out. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3  
Max had no idea how to approach Liz with this  
information. He needed to let her know he knew, but he  
didn't know how. Unfortunately, the weekend was almost  
over. Tomorrow would be Monday, and biology was second  
period. Max had to think of something before then. And  
what about Maria? What would Liz do to her? Would Liz  
be happy he found out, and thank Maria, or would she  
hate Maria forever? Max was beginning to sink back into  
his depression again.   
"Max are you coming?" Isabel burst into Max's room.  
"Coming where?" Max asked, startled.  
"To the Crashdown, with Michael, Tess and me."  
"Umm..."   
*Liz is gonna be at The Crashdown. She works on  
Sundays.* Max thought. It would be awkward, but only  
as awkward as it had been lately.  
"Well? Are you coming or not?" Isabel questioned  
again, impatiently.  
"Yeah, I guess." Max replied. He still wanted to see  
Liz. He wouldn't let on that he knew just yet  
though. He'd wait till tomorrow.   
  
Liz looked up to see Max walking through the doors of   
the Crashdown. *Oh no! * She thought. *I can't believe  
Max is here! * Liz walked quickly into the kitchen and   
told Maria to take whatever table they were sitting at.   
Maria sighed, but did as she was told. She desperately   
needed to be on Liz's good side when she heard about   
what Maria had done. Liz went into the bathroom and   
tucked the necklace under her uniform. She made sure it   
couldn't be seen, and went out again.  
  
Max was a little disappointed when he saw Liz  
disappear into the kitchen. He knew that meant she  
wouldn't be serving them. He was also disappointed to  
see that Liz wasn't wearing the necklace he had given  
her. Two days ago, he wouldn't have been very  
surprised, but now that he knew, it hurt. But the more   
Max thought about it, the more he realized how much Liz  
really did love him. Liz had gone through all this  
pain and agony, just for him. *Liz is so brave, so  
strong. That just makes me love her more. I can't wait  
until I can be with her again.* Max was confident  
that they would get back together. He knew that once  
Liz found out, she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings  
anymore. And with that he started looking forward to Monday.  
  
Liz walked into biology, dreading the sight of Max.  
She had been careful to wear something that would hide  
the necklace effectively that day. She couldn't bear  
to take it off, but she couldn't let Max see it. She  
took her seat and waited for class to begin. Max  
quickly walked into biology, anxious to talk to Liz.  
He sat down and told her they needed to talk.  
"Umm Liz, I think we need to talk."  
"Oh. Okay. What's on your mind?" Liz asked as sweetly  
as possible. It was killing her.  
"It's about us. Our...umm...relationship."  
"O-Kay..." Liz began to get worried. She knew she  
couldn't take it if Max started asking her questions  
about 'them', her and Kyle, her and Max, she didn't know  
what she'd do.  
"Liz...I don't know how to tell you this...I...I  
know,"  
"Know what Max?" Liz asked, impatiently.  
"I know about you and Kyle."  
"Wha-, why, what, how, what, do you mean?" Liz   
stuttered.  
"I mean, I know, I know you didn't really sleep with   
him."  
Liz was going crazy. How could this have happened?  
What did she ever do to deserve all this pain? Why was  
he doing this? She had to get out. The tears were  
coming. She had to leave. She couldn't take it. Liz  
started to cry. The tears streaked her face. She felt   
like she was dying slowly, being cruelly and unusually   
punished, tortured even. But before Max could do anything   
to comfort her, she got up and ran out of the room.   
Everyone turned to watch and the whispering began. Max   
knew he had to go after her, had to explain. So he left   
too. The teacher was starting to get very annoyed.  
"Settle down class, settle down. Rest assured, those  
two will be getting detentions. Along with anyone who  
continues to talk in my classroom! You can gossip  
about Miss Parker and Mr. Evans at another time."   
  
Liz moved as fast as she could. She ignored all the  
whispering, all the stares, and all the "Are you okay  
Liz?"'s. She had to get away, escape. She went to the   
eraser room. It was the closest, and the only place she   
could think of where no one would find her. She walked   
in, all the way too the back and sat on the floor under   
the desks. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began  
to rock back and forth. The tears kept coming, sobs racked   
her body. She reached up and unclasped her necklace,   
holding it carefully in her hands. It was so beautiful.   
It reminded her of him, of how much she missed him, how   
much she loved him. As she looked more closely at the necklace  
she saw that there was an inscription. It read:   
'Destined to be together. Love, Max.'  
Liz smiled. All of a sudden, the door opened. Someone  
was in the room with her.   
*Why can't they leave me alone? I just want to be  
alone! * Liz thought angrily. *Maybe if I'm quiet they'll   
leave. * But it seemed like the person was looking for   
something. Liz let out a little sigh. The person, as if   
they'd heard her, turned around and walked towards where   
Liz was hiding. She squeezed her fists tight, as if to   
ward the person off, and they turned and walked out of   
the room. A few seconds later, another person walked in.   
This time, Liz recognized that it was Max. He walked   
towards her, and peeked under the desks.   
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi." Liz replied. "I'm sorry Max. You weren't...it's  
all so complicated and... I..."  
"It's okay Liz. I understand everything."  
"Everyone has this image of me. Even you. You all  
think I'm so strong. But really I'm not. Max, I've  
missed you so much. You made me strong. Without you  
I'm weak, I'm nothing without you Max. I can only be  
brave for so long. I wanted to tell you, but I  
couldn't. How did, how did you know?"  
This was it. *I'm sorry Maria,* he thought.  
"Well...umm...Maria told me. Please don't be upset  
with her Liz."  
Liz started to cry again. Max pulled her into his  
arms.  
"I'm so sorry Max. I never meant to hurt you. I did it  
for you Max. I love you. I always have. I always will,  
no matter what."  
"I love you too Liz."  
"I know, but we can't be together Max. You have to be  
with Tess. You belong together. You can't let her  
leave." Liz was sobbing again. She wrenched herself  
out of Max's tender embrace.  
"Liz, I won't let her leave. You and me, Liz, we  
belong together. We make our own destinies, remember?  
We can stop the end of the world. But I can't do it  
without you Liz. I need you."  
"Please Max, don't make it harder than it already is."  
Liz asked desperately.  
"I'm not Liz. I need you, just like you need me. We  
know what we have to do now. I, for one, know we have  
to do it together. Liz..."  
"Do you, is that really what you think, Max?"  
" I believe it with all my heart."  
"Then, then, I'm not the reason for the end of the  
world?"  
"No Liz. Because there isn't going to be an end of the  
world."   
"I believe you." Liz said as she crawled back into his  
arms. "Stay with me, Max."  
"Forever." 


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4  
Neither one of them regretted their decisions about  
their relationship. They had gotten back together six  
months ago, in two days. That would mean that all  
together, Max and Liz would have been together for two  
whole years. This was BIG. I mean, really BIG. Liz  
expected something wonderful from Max. Their  
three-month anniversary had been spectacular. A  
wonderful dinner...and afterwards...(No, it's not what  
you're thinking!)  
Anyway, Liz had high hopes for this coming night. She  
hoped their two-year anniversary would signify the  
cementation of their relationship. Little did Liz  
know, Max had no idea what was to be celebrated in two  
days.  
  
Maria had never gotten into too much trouble for  
telling Max the secret. In fact, Liz had actually  
thanked her. Maria was relieved to see that Liz was  
finally happy again. Plus, not having to deal with  
Liz's problems gave her more time to spend with  
Michael. Maria really wanted to take their  
relationship to the next level. She was ready. The  
question was, what about Michael?  
  
Maria constantly heard about the anniversary. "I  
wonder what he's getting me," or "It's going to be  
sooooo romantic", or "I can't believe this is actually  
my life". That last one was from Maria. Sometimes  
Maria wished her boyfriend were more like Max. Caring,  
sweet, kind, romantic...No such luck.   
"Maria, where do you think he'll take me?" Liz asked  
for the millionth time. The two girls were sitting in   
Maria's bedroom. Liz was lying on Maria's bed while   
Maria was sitting in her desk chair.  
"I really don't know Liz." Maria said, getting  
aggravated. She just wished Liz would shut up! Liz  
went on though; oblivious to Maria's hidden annoyance.  
"Maybe to the new French restaurant? Or..."  
"Shut up!!!" Maria screamed. Liz jumped.  
"God Maria! What's wrong with you?"  
"You. You're what's wrong with me. You're driving me  
absolutely nuts! Max this, Max that! All about how  
perfect you damned relationship is! I love you Liz.   
I really do. And I need you to be happy. I think I   
proved that to you when I told Max the truth. But please   
don't rub it in, ok?"  
"Jeez, sorry Maria. I didn't know you felt that way."  
"Me and Michael are going through a bit of a rough  
time in our relationship. I didn't mean to scream. I  
just get so frustrated, ya know? "  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Listen, I think I need to  
get home. See you tomorrow?"  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
Liz walked down the hallway towards her locker.  
"Hi Max."  
"Hey Liz." Max met Liz right in front of her locker  
and kissed her hello.  
"That was nice."  
"I know. So what do you want to do today?"  
"Oh, I thought maybe you'd tell me." Liz said with a  
giggle. She loved it when Max joked around with her.   
It always meant he'd surprise her later with something even  
better then she expected.  
"Ummmmmm...I was kinda thinking maybe me and Michael  
could hang out tonight. If you don't mind." Max  
continued.  
"Oh. I...I mean, well..."   
*What's going on? Is he serious? I think he's serious!*  
"Are you serious?" Liz asked.  
"Well, yeah...I mean, if it's okay with you."  
"I, I can't believe this! Max, how could you? You of  
all people! God!" Liz screamed.  
"What?"  
"If you can't figure it out, I'm sure as hell not gonna   
tell you!" She shouted. Then she turned around and stormed  
away.  
*I can't believe he forgot! This is so important to  
me! Important for us! Max, why are you doing this?  
What's going on?* Liz wondered. She was fighting back  
tears. She ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the  
stalls. She stayed there for most of first period.  
Once she was done sulking she walked out of the  
bathroom and down the hall to her locker. She grabbed  
her coat and her books and headed home. She couldn't  
face Max again that day.  
Max stood in front of Liz's locker feeling dazed.   
*What just happened here? What did I do now?* Max  
thought about it for a few seconds. Then he realized  
his fatal mistake. *Today is the 24th! OMG! I can't  
believe I forgot our anniversary!*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT   
"Hi is Maria there?" Liz asked over the phone.  
"Sure Liz, one sec." Mrs. DeLuca answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Maria, it's Liz."  
"Hey Liz, what's up?"  
"Oh let me think, yeah, Max forgot our   
anniversary." Liz said sarcastically.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes!" Liz cried.  
"OMG, Liz! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I mean no, I mean, I don't know!"  
"Liz, do you need me to come over?"  
"I don't think so Maria. I just need to talk. Do you  
think I should forgive him?"  
"Liz, all I can say is that maybe you expect too much  
from him. Remember how you said he had you on this  
pedestal? That you were soooo perfect, in every way?  
And really you weren't? Maybe you have him on that  
pedestal too. That just makes it worse when he  
falters. He's not perfect either. I think you should  
forgive him Liz. You could still save your anniversary  
you know."  
"Wow, I can't believe what a ditz I am. You're totally  
right Maria. Thank you so much. I don't know where I'd   
be without you." Liz laughed.  
"You're welcome Liz. Now get your butt down there and  
have the best anniversary ever."  
"I will. And Ria, I'm sure things will get better with   
you and Michael. Don't worry about it."  
"Thanks Liz."  
"No problem."  
  
OUTSIDE MAX'S HOUSE  
Liz snuck up to the window of Max's room. She couldn't  
wait to see the look on his face when she stepped  
inside. She had been upset at first, but Maria had  
helped her realize that Max was the only guy she could  
ever love, and she shouldn't screw it up. She was in  
love with the perfect guy, and she couldn't wait to  
tell him. Liz crept slowly to the window. She peeked  
over the ledge and saw, to her horror, Max and Tess  
sitting on Max's bed, holding hands. Tess was giggling  
uncontrollably as Max leaned in and whispered  
something in her ear. Liz almost screamed, but she  
stifled it just in time. She had to get away. She  
didn't understand why this was happening. Didn't he  
love her anymore? First the anniversary, and now this?  
In the struggle to get away from Max and Tess, Liz  
made a lot of noise and knocked over a few things. She  
caused quite a stir. Max jumped at the sudden noise  
and ran to the window leaving a forlorn looking Tess  
behind. He saw Liz running down the street and called  
after her, but she didn't turn around. He couldn't  
believe he had let this happen. How could he have let  
her see him with Tess? And on their anniversary too?  
He felt awful, but worst of all he knew that Liz  
wouldn't be quick to forgive him this time. Max walked  
back into his room. He was feeling terribly depressed.  
"Tess, I think you should leave now."  
"Oh, but why Max? We were having so much fun! Who was  
at he window?"  
"It was Liz. I think she has the wrong idea about us.  
I mean we're just friends."  
"So, wait, let me get this straight. Liz is mad at you  
because you forgot your anniversary, and because she saw   
you with me. Am I right?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
"Some girlfriend ya got there Max. She flips out over me   
and you laughing together. What's gonna happen when you   
have a real fight? I think you have the right to find out."  
Tess said as she walked towards him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Maybe you should make what she thinks happened really  
happen." Tess whispered as she leaned in on Max. She  
looked up at him with her big blue eyes pushed her  
body up against his and, before Max knew what was  
happening, she kissed him. Max pushed her away as soon  
as he realized what was going on.  
"Tess, what's wrong with you? You know I love Liz, I'd  
never do anything to hurt her. I needed your advice. I  
had no one else to talk to. Isabel is out, Michael is  
at work, and Maria is with Alex. I couldn't get hold  
of anyone else. So I called you."  
"So is that what I am? Is that what I am to you Max? A  
last resort? You've all made me feel so welcome here!  
Damn it Max! Why can't you accept your destiny? Liz is  
out of the picture now."  
"Tess, I don't love you! I don't care about my  
destiny! I love Liz, and I always will! She'll never  
be 'out of the picture'! Now just go!"  
"One day you'll understand Max! I'll get you back  
someday!" Tess screamed. Then she ran out of the room  
and out of his house. Max fell onto his bed and sighed   
at that which was his life.  
  
Liz let the tears flow freely down her face. She  
didn't feel like fighting them. She didn't understand  
any of it. *Why would he do this to me? I thought he   
loved me! I know he loves me! * Liz couldn't control   
her feelings. She felt anger, sadness, hate,   
depression, and loneliness. She was right back where  
she started *What am I gonna do?* She wondered again.   
  
Tess stormed into her house. She stomped up the stairs  
and slammed the door to her room. Kyle got up when he  
heard this. *What's up with her?* He wondered. After  
a few minutes he reluctantly got up and went to see  
what was wrong.   
"Tess? Where are you?" He called. Just then Tess came   
out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped   
around her. She was wet; obviously she had just   
showered. Tess didn't seem surprised to see Kyle there.   
Nor was she upset.  
"Hey Kyle. What did you want?"  
"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were  
alright."  
"Oh. Well I'm fine." Tess said. Then she dropped the  
towel and stood in front of Kyle, completely naked.  
Then she walked right past him to her closet. She took  
out Kyle's old jersey and slipped it on.   
"So how are you tonight Kyle?"  
"Oh, uh...I'm, I'm f...fi...fine."  
"Good. I was wondering. Do you wanna talk? You seem  
kind of...tense."  
"Yeah, well I guess I am a little tense." Tess went  
and sat down on her bed. She patted the seat next to  
her.  
"Here Kyle. Come sit down." He sat down beside her.  
She began massaging his shoulders. "Does that feel  
better?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You have such big muscles! You must be really strong!  
I bet you're great in bed. She leaned over and kissed  
him passionately. Kyle fell for it.   
The next morning Kyle woke up beside Tess. It had been  
a great night for him. He had loved every minute. Tess'   
eyes fluttered open and she saw Kyle next to her on the  
bed. She had loved last night too. Max was history.  
Maybe he was right. Maybe destiny wasn't final. But  
that didn't mean she had forgotten about her promise.  
With thoughts of how to get Max back on her mind, she  
snuggled closer to Kyle and fell back asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5   
Tess had decided it was pointless to try and   
deliberately get Max back for what he did. Now that   
Tess had Kyle, she didn't need to depend on Max.   
Besides, Tess believed that if Max had something   
coming to him, it would come. She had had experience   
with that sort of thing. Tess was also satisfied that   
she had once again succeeded in destructing Max's   
relationship with Liz. All in all, Tess was very   
pleased with herself. *Job well done. And now I'm   
finally through with that jerk. If he won't accept our  
destiny, why should I?* Tess thought. * And I'm   
perfectly content with Kyle.*  
  
AT SCHOOL THE DAY AFTER THE BIG FIGHT  
Tess was impatiently waiting by her locker for Kyle.   
*Why is he always late?* She thought, annoyed. *Who's  
that? * Tess asked herself when she saw a girl walking  
down the hallway. The girl looked to be the same age  
as her. She was obviously looking for something.  
Tess decided to see if she could help. She was in a  
good mood that day, and besides, there was nothing  
better to do while waiting for Kyle.  
"Hi. My name's Tess. Are you new here?" She asked the  
girl.  
"Yeah, is it really that obvious?"  
"Kinda. Do you need help with something?"  
"Umm, well now that you ask, could you help me find  
locker number..." The girl shuffled through her book  
bag. Then she triumphantly pulled out a piece of  
paper. "314?" She asked.  
"Sure, that's right by mine." Tess pointed to her  
locker.  
"My name is Maggie. Did I tell you that?"  
"No, you didn't. So where did you move here from?  
Was there any particular reason you picked Roswell?"  
"Ummmmmm, no not really. I was having problems with my  
parents so I moved out. They gave me some money to  
start out with, and here I am."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"About what?"  
"You and your parents."  
"Don't be. They don't give a damn about me."  
"Anyway, do you like it here in Roswell so far?"  
"Yeah it's really nice."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
"Hey babe." Kyle said as he came up behind Tess. Tess  
jumped.   
"OMG Kyle! Don't do that! You scared me!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Kyle, I want you to  
meet my new friend Maggie. Maggie, this is my  
boyfriend Kyle."  
"Hi Kyle. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."   
(Kyle to Tess:)"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." (Tess to Maggie:)"Bye Maggie!"  
"See ya Tess!"  
*Well, I didn't know the Royal Four were so friendly.  
This could be easier than I thought.*  
(A/N: Maggie is a shape shifter. She is working for  
Nicholas. Together they are trying to find the  
granilith.)  
"So now I'm your boyfriend huh?" Kyle asked Tess when  
they were out of Maggie's hearing range.  
"Well what was I supposed to say? Yeah this is a  
friend of mine who I live with and we sleep together  
occasionally?" Tess asked.  
"No. I mean, I'm just getting used to the idea of being  
your boyfriend, that's all. The last time I was a  
boyfriend, it was with...well, you know."  
"Yeah I know. But it's different now. Now you're MY  
boyfriend, and I won't hurt you like she did." Tess  
said cheerily. Then she reached up and kissed Kyle.   
He loved that she was so possessive. He liked that  
quality in a girl. And he couldn't believe he finally   
had the girl of his dreams.  
  
Max walked down the hall towards Liz's locker. He  
needed to try and explain things to her. He was pretty  
sure she'd tell him to leave her alone, but he had to  
at least try.  
"Hi Liz. Can we talk?"  
"Max, I don't really think we have anything to  
discuss."  
"But Liz I-"  
"Maybe I should make myself more clear. Go away, leave  
me alone. I'm not speaking to you." Liz told him cooly.  
Max had realized it was going to be difficult to get  
Liz to hear him out, but he hadn't expected to hear  
such anger in her voice.   
*God Liz, why do you have to be so damn stubborn?*  
He wondered. However, he respected her wishes, he  
always had, and he left.   
  
*Where's Maria? I have to find Maria! I can't keep  
doing this to myself! I feel horrible about what I  
said to Max, but I had to say it. I need to stay away  
from Max for a while. I need to figure things out. I  
need Maria! Where is that girl? * Liz felt like  
screaming. She needed to let her feelings out. And the  
best way to do that was to vent to your best friend.  
Maria made her way into the school and started  
scanning the crowds for Liz. She wasn't anywhere to be  
found. Maria walked towards her locker with her head  
down looking at her watch. When she reached her locker  
she looked up and whom did she find staring back at  
her but Michael Guerin.   
"Michael!" Maria exclaimed. "I'm surprised to see you  
so early in the morning."  
"Yeah. Listen Maria, we need to talk."  
"Michael Guerin, talk? About serious relationship  
related problems?" Maria asked in mock amazement.  
"Look, I know our relationship hasn't been, well it's-"  
"Michael as of the last time we spoke, a.k.a. two  
weeks ago or so, we have been relationship-less."  
"I know. I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the way I've  
treated you before and for everything. I love you  
Maria. I really do. I know you envy Max and Liz. But  
look at them. Half the time their relationship is  
worse then ours!"  
"And the other half they're head over heels, fresh as  
a daisy, over the top, wonderfully, amazingly,  
beautifully in love."  
"The point is, Maria I don't want to be in a  
relationship like Max and Liz's. I'm not intense like  
that, and you know it. We need a normal relationship,  
one where we fight and have make-up sex. I mean it may  
not be perfect, but it's us. That's all we need."  
Maria looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.   
"I love you Michael."  
"I love you too." He said. He pulled her into his arms  
and she let herself be held.   
"Thank you." She whispered. She leaned up and kissed  
him, hugged him one last time and left for class.  
As Liz was looking for Maria, Alex walked up behind  
her.   
"Hey, you look stressed. Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, no, I really need to talk." Liz answered.  
"I'm here for you." Alex said.  
"Thanks Alex." Liz said. She hugged him. "It's so  
hard, I mean, me and Max."  
"What happened?"   
"Well, we had a fight, sort of. I mean, well, okay. So  
he forgot our anniversary. I was ready to forgive him  
for that. So I go over to his house, and I have this  
really romantic evening planned, and I see Tess and  
Max on Max's bed, holding hands! God Alex, it made me  
so mad! And I know Max loves me. I don't know why he'd  
do that to me! I'm so confused."  
"Wow. Liz, I feel your pain. But maybe it wasn't what  
you thought. Maybe it was totally innocent and you  
happened to walk in at the wrong time. Maybe Max  
wanted Tess's advice on Czechoslavakian matters or   
something. I know it will hurt you to hear me say   
this, but maybe you need to talk to Max. And then   
if you still think he's evil or whatever, at least   
you'll know."  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Alex. Maybe I should talk  
to Max. But I can't. Not right now. I have to cool  
off. Then I'll be able to deal with it rationally,  
sensibly."  
"That's my Liz, the beautiful, rational scientist."   
Alex said in a fatherly tone. Liz giggled.  
"Thanks Alex. I love you."  
"I love you too." Liz hugged Alex again and he  
dissapeared into the crowd of people.  
Finally Liz saw Maria.  
"Maria! Maria, over here!" Liz waved.  
"Sorry Liz, I didn't see you."  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk.  
It's about Max."  
*Of course it's about Max. When is it not about Max?  
Will we ever be able to talk about me? Did it ever  
occur to you that I have problems too? Grrrrrrr.*  
"Talk to me chica."  
"Well, you remember last night? When I called you?"  
"Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm."  
"Well, I took your advice. I got together a wonderful  
picnic. I snuck over to Max's house. All I had to do  
was apologize for being so stupid about our  
anniversary, and then I imagined it would be this  
stupendous night. I got up to Max's window, and I  
heard voices. So I peeked through the curtains. Maria,  
Max was sitting on his bed with Tess. They were  
holding hands and Tess was giggling. I didn't know  
what to do. I felt so betrayed. So I ran. I ran out of  
there as fast as I could. I probably made a lot more  
noise than I intended to because Max saw me running.  
He called me back, but I didn't stop. I'm not gonna be  
able to stand anymore excuses Maria. I feel like maybe  
Future Max is getting ready to come back. He wants to  
warn me. It's like everything that has been going on  
with me and Max lately has been some sort of sign.  
'You're not meant for each other, destiny rules over  
all. So hahaha, bite me bitch and stop getting in the  
way.' I talked to Alex, and he's really a great  
listener, and he made me feel so much better, but I  
think I need your advice. What should I do Maria?  
I can't take many more of these guessing games."  
"WOW. That sure is a lot to take in. Your problems so  
take preference over mine! I think we should go to the  
library. It'll be easier to talk there."  
"What about English?"  
"Liz, honey, we're already late. We totally missed  
homeroom. We are on the absentee list. Let's just go  
to the library and stay there till we sort all this  
out. Then we can write each other notes and go ton the  
office. Don't worry about it."  
"You're right. I have to talk to you about last night  
Let's go."  
"Speaking of last night, why didn't you call me? You  
know I would have been over there in a second."  
"I know. But I also know what a pain I've been to you  
lately. Me and all my problems. Maria, you've been the  
greatest friend to me. I feel like I owe it to you not  
to trouble you so much. Besides, you have problems  
too. We oughta talk about those once in a while. I  
don't want you to feel like this is a one sided  
relationship."  
"You know I'd never think that Liz. I do have  
problems, and we do need to talk about them too, but I  
don't blame you for having problems of your own. Right  
now your problems are way more complicated then mine."  
Maria leaned over and hugged her friend. By this time  
the two were seated comfortably on their secret couch  
that nobody, not even the librarian knew about. They  
talked for what seemed like hours. Liz went first. She  
told Maria all her feelings about Max. She told her  
all her secrets everything she had been holding back  
from the others. Then Maria spilled. She told Liz about  
her and Michael. How she was afraid Michael hadn't  
wanted to make a commitment to her, how she really was  
getting sick of Liz's problems. The girls finally felt  
like they were on the same level again. They had  
always been best friends. They had no secrets.  
Everything one knew, the other knew too. Now the girls  
felt like they had that back. It was a good feeling.  
They both knew they could count on each other in a  
time of need. That was always a good thing to know.  
The girls finished chatting and wrote their notes.  
Maria headed out the back way and went around to the  
front. Liz took the shortcut and waited for Maria to  
finish. Ten minutes later Liz walked into the office  
and gave in her note.   
*It worked!* Liz thought, relieved. But then again,  
it always had.  
  
MAX AND TESS'S GEOMETRY CLASS-THE NEW GIRL WALKS IN  
"Maggie! Over here!" Tess called.  
"Who's that?" Max asked.  
"Oh, just the new girl. She's a friend of mine. We met  
this morning."  
"I wouldn't get too close Tess. You don't know who  
this girl really is. We have rules about this sort of  
stuff you know."  
"Jeez Max. Don't get so uptight. You can't choose my  
friends for me. Maggie isn't an alien, she doesn't  
know I am. I just want to have a normal friend, ok?"  
"Just be careful. Don't let her catch on. She could be  
a FBI spy, or a secret agent, or a skin, possibly a  
shape shifter. We can't trust everyone as if we were  
human ya know."  
"Shut up Max! You're not my boyfriend! Why don't you  
go and protect Liz? She needs your help more than me!  
I've got Kyle now."  
"Liz is not a possession that needs protecting! And  
since when are you and Kyle together?"  
"Since last night. After you rejected your destiny  
again, I decided to give up on you. There is no point  
in us being together if one of us doesn't want it  
right? And now neither of us wants it. So leave me  
alone!" Today obviously wasn't his best day with  
women.  
"Tess, I'm warning you, I don't like the idea of you  
becoming friends with that girl. The rest of us won't  
either."  
"Well that's just too bad isn't it Max?" (To Maggie:)   
"Hi. This is Max, Max this is my new friend Maggie."   
With that, Tess shot Max a look that seemed to say,   
and there's nothing you can do about it, asshole.  
"So Tess, you certainly seem to be very popular,  
seeing as you were new just a few months ago."  
"Yeah well, I have connections here. Hey, how did you   
know I was new..."  
"Oh, Mr. Banks told me. He said I could sit next to  
you because you were pretty good in geometry."  
"Well that was nice of him."  
"So what's up with you and that guy?"  
"Oh, you mean Max? Well, me and him sort of used to go  
out. Our parents set us up, you know. Well he  
couldn't accept his destiny, I mean that his parents  
wanted him with me because he says he loves this other  
girl. Sometimes I think he'd do anything for her. I  
mean, he'd give his life for Liz Parker. I can't  
understand it sometimes. God, I must be babbling. I'm  
sorry. You wouldn't understand."  
*Oh but I understand perfectly Queen Ava. This girl  
has broken your destiny with the king. You say he'd do  
anything for her...I wonder...*  
"Sorry, I daydream a lot. What did you say?"  
"Oh, nothing important."  
"Miss Harding, Miss Boyle, please quiet down. Class,  
we have a new student. This is Magdalene Boyle. Stand  
up Miss Boyle." Maggie stood.   
"Please, call me Maggie."  
"As you wish--Maggie." Maggie sat. "If you please Miss  
Harding, no more talking while I'm attempting to  
teach."  
"Yes Mr. Banks, sorry."  
"Now that we are interruption free, let's begin..."  
*I can't wait to tell Nicholas what I've found out.  
This Liz could be the answer to all our problems!*  
Maggie thought evilly. *And Queen Ava will lead me  
right to her.* 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6   
A SMALL APARTMENT IN AN OTHERWISE DESERTED AREA-KIVAR'S (NICHOLAS') HIDE OUT  
(A/N: I read somewhere that Nicholas' real 'alien  
name' or whatever is Kivar anyways, if it's  
wrong, sorry! Also Maggie's real 'alien name' is  
Katswana, try not to get confused!)  
"Kivar! Kivar! Where are you?" Maggie shouted as she  
entered Nicholas' hide out.  
"Ssssshhhhhhhhh! Be quiet! No one can know I'm here!  
Did anyone see you Katswana?" Nicholas asked Maggie.  
"No Kivar." Maggie replied.  
"Good. Now. Down to business. Why are you here?"  
"I have a plan, Kivar."  
"Have you found the granilith?" He asked eagerly.  
"No, not yet. But I have a plan that will help us find  
it. It is perfect Kivar!" Maggie said happily.  
"Fine then. Tell me of this plan." Nicholas said,  
somewhat let down.  
"Well, I found the royal four just as easily as you  
said I would. I have made friends with Queen Ava. She  
has told me of the King. The King, Max, as he is  
called now, has not been following his destiny. Max is  
in love with another. A girl named Liz Parker. Queen  
Ava, or Tess, as she is called now, told me of all the  
things Max has done for Liz. Kivar, I am confident  
that Max will give us the granilith in return for his  
beloved Liz. Once he tells us where the granilith is  
located, we will kill the girl, and kill the royal  
four. Kivar, this plan has no flaws. It is perfect!  
It will make you the ruler of the entire galaxy. We  
will finally be able to return home!"  
"I believe you are right Katswana. The king was always  
been a sucker for love. You must put this plan into action  
immediately! We have no time to lose."  
"Yes Kivar." Maggie said and she got up to leave.  
"Katswana,"  
"Yes Kivar?"  
"If your plan goes as you have said it will, then I'm  
sure I can arrange for you to be my second in command.  
That is, if your willing."  
"Of course, I would be honored."   
"Good luck Katswana, not that you'll need it." Nicholas  
said. They both laughed.  
  
AT THE CRASHDOWN  
Liz was stressed. She was taking extra hours at the  
Crashdown to keep busy. She couldn't go on like this  
for much longer. Liz glanced over at their booth.  
Everyone except Tess was there.   
*God Max, I miss you so much.* Liz thought. *What am  
I gonna do without you?* She wondered. Liz walked  
over to the table.  
"What can I getcha?" She asked as cheerily as humanly  
possible.  
"Ummmmmmmm, shouldn't we wait for Tess?" Isabel asked.  
"Yeah, Iz's right. We should wait for Tess. I'm sure  
she won't be much longer." Max said.  
"Okay then, I'll be back when Tess gets here." Liz  
said smiling one of those 'I have to smile so I'm smiling  
and don't ask why it doesn't look like I'm really smiling'  
smiles. And she walked back towards the counter. The  
Crashdown was almost empty so Liz asked Jen, the other  
waitress, if she could take her tables for a little  
while. Jen said sure, it was only one extra table and  
she could use the tips. So Liz walked into the back  
office and sat on the couch. She let herself go. She  
let all her thoughts out and cried and cried.   
  
"Bye Maggie! I'll see ya later!" Tess shouted from the  
door of the Crashdown. Then she waved and let the door  
slam behind her. Tess walked over to the table.  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I was with..."  
"With who Tess?" Michael asked.  
"With the new girl. Maggie."  
"Tess, don't you think that might be a little  
dangerous?" Isabel asked. "I mean, cus you don't  
really know her? She could be a skin, or a shape  
shifter, or something."  
"Look, Max already gave me this talk. Maggie is  
perfectly normal. So lay off okay?"  
"Tess, I know you think she's normal, but what if  
you're wrong?" Max asked.  
"Not everyone in this town is tied to something weird.  
She moved here from Ohio. She's not dangerous, so  
don't worry about it."  
"Maybe that's true, but we just don't know. Roswell is  
not the most widely advertised area of New Mexico you  
know." Michael said.  
"If you guys are gonna be like this, I'm leaving. I  
told Max, I choose my friends. You don't. This is my  
life, not yours. So don't try to live it for me."  
"Tess, we're only trying to look out for you." Isabel  
said.  
"Yeah Tess, and they are trying to look out for  
themselves too. You all have to look out for each  
other. It's not just your problem. There are a lot of  
other people involved." Maria spoke up.  
"Who are you to talk?" Tess asked cruelly.  
"Hey!" Michael yelled. Tess jumped. "You have no right  
to talk to her like that. Besides, what she said is  
true. It's not just you who matters here." Maria was  
shocked and amazed, but she smiled contentedly.   
"Fine, whatever. I'm leaving. Screw you all." Tess  
said, and left.  
"That went well." Alex said sarcastically.  
"Yeah." they all agreed.  
  
"Maggie? It's me, Tess. Call me when you get this  
message okay? I have to get out of here!" Tess  
plopped down on her bed.   
*What is wrong with them? I can't believe they'd  
contradict me like that. It's ridiculous! Maggie is  
just a normal everyday friend. Am I not entitled to  
that?* Tess thought bitterly.  
RING  
Tess jumped.  
RING  
"Hello?" Tess said into the phone.  
"Hey, I got your message." Maggie answered.  
"Cool, can you come pick me up?"  
"Yeah. I'll be right over. We'll go out for lunch.  
Okay?"  
"Sounds good to me. See ya in five minutes."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"Kyle?" Tess shouted.  
"Huh?" Kyle asked, coming up behind her.  
"I'm going out with Maggie."  
"Okay. See ya later." Kyle said. He leaned down and  
kissed her.  
"Mmmmmmmm. See ya."  
"Bye." Kyle smiled.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
"Hey Maggie. Where we going?"  
"To this little place up town."  
"Can't wait. Start driving, I'm starved!"  
"You got it."  
Tess turned up the radio and the girls drowned out  
their thoughts in the amazingly loud music.  
  
"Here we are." Maggie said. They were at 'Little T  
Diner'. It was crawling with skins. Nicholas had set it  
up special for Maggie's use.  
"It's kinda small, but the food is great!" Maggie told  
Tess.  
"Cool, I think I'll get a cheeseburger."  
"Yeah, me too." They walked inside and sat at the  
table closest to the bathroom.  
"What can I get you folks?" The waitress asked.  
"Umm, I think I'll have a turkey burger on rye, with a  
club soda, no ice." Maggie said.  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger melt, and a large  
chocolate milkshake." Tess said.  
"Comin' right up." The waitress told them, and left.  
"So Tess. Do you have any special abilities?" Maggie  
asked.  
"Ummmmmmm, what do you mean?"  
"I mean like, powers."  
"No, I mean, ummmmmmm, what are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Katswana, and you are Queen Ava. I will  
show you my powers now oh queen."  
"What are you talking about? Get away from me! Help!   
Help!" Tess screamed, but it was much too late for that  
now. Katswana placed her hands on Tess's neck and felt   
the life leave her. Her soul went out of one body and into  
another. *Aaaaaaaaaah* Katswana thought. *Victory. Now onto   
more important things.  
  
Max opened the door to the private office where Liz  
was sitting.  
"Hey. Can we talk?" 


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7  
Max walked into the private office where he had seen  
Liz go earlier.  
"Hey, can we talk?" he asked her. He noticed the tears  
on her face.   
*I wonder why she was crying.* He thought.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Max. Sorry."  
Liz told him, wiping the tears from her face. She got  
up from the corner of the sofa and began walking  
towards the door. "I've really gotta get back to  
work."  
"Okay, later then." Max called after her. She ignored  
him.   
*Why do human relationships have to be so complicated?*  
(A/N: Katswana just shape shifted into Max, when she  
took on his body, she gained his knowledge and the  
ability to hear his thoughts. What you have just read  
was not the real Max Evans, but rather, it was  
Katswana who shapeshifted into him. Max left the  
Crashdown a while ago with the others.)  
*Why did I do that? Max wanted to talk to me. We need  
to talk. I want to work this out. Max...Oh God, what's  
wrong with me?* Liz wondered. An hour later Liz's shift  
was up. Max was still sitting in the corner booth. Liz  
decided to take Alex's advice and hear what he had to   
say.  
"Hi Max."  
"Hey Liz."  
"I've been thinking about what you said. I think  
you're right. We do need to talk."  
"I'm glad you feel that way too. We can work through  
this Liz."  
"I know."  
"Do you wanna go somewhere more...private?"  
"I, I guess, I mean, sure. Lemme finish cleaning up and  
I'll go get my jacket and we can go."  
"Alright." *What am I gonna do about a car?* Katswana  
picked up an apple from a table she passed on the way  
out. Once she got outside, she stopped time and ran to  
the end of the street where she was sure no one would  
notice a car coming out of nowhere. She placed the  
apple on the ground, closed her eyes, and concentrated  
on the Max's jeep. When she opened her eyes it was   
there in front of her. She climbed into the front  
seat and set time again. She drove into the Crashdown  
parking lot and waited for Liz.   
After a few minutes of waiting, Liz walked out of the  
Crashdown. She had changed back into her regular  
clothes. Her hair was pulled back and her make up had  
been re-applied.   
"Let's go!" she smiled at Max. Max turned the car  
around and headed towards the Double T Diner. Except  
this time it would be a small deserted house near a  
barn.  
"Where are we going? I know I recognize these roads."  
"Oh, just someplace deserted, someplace where we can  
be alone."  
"Sounds nice. The stars are so beautiful tonight, and  
the sunrise against the mountains must be gorgeous!"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Mmmmmmm."  
"Here we are."  
"What is this place Max?"  
"I've been coming here a lot lately. It helps me clear  
my mind. The view from the back window is beautiful. I  
hope you like it."  
"I'm sure I will, but the most important thing to do  
here is talk, right?"  
"Of course." Katswana led Liz into the house. The  
house, however, was really a holding chamber for Liz.  
Liz, of course, saw a beautiful old Victorian house,  
through Katswana's mind warp. Once Katswana had led  
Liz to the back room of the house and successfully got  
Liz inside she lifted the mind warp and transformed  
back into her old self.  
"So nice to finally meet the Kings new love. I hear  
you are the reason the King and Queen quarrel? Is this  
true?" Katswana asked.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
"I don't want anything from you, dear girl! No, no. You  
are simply the bait."  
"What?"  
"I suppose there is no harm in telling you...you'll be  
gone soon enough anyway. My name is Katswana. I work  
for Nicholas. Together we are trying to find the  
granilith. If the King loves you as much as the Queen  
said he does, then I'm sure we'll have it in no time.  
Then I can put you out of your misery."  
"That will never happen! I mean, Max won't tell you  
where the granilith is."  
"Not even at your expense?"  
"I, I...I don't know." Liz said, sadly.  
"Poor girl, don't worry, your misery will be over soon  
enough!" Katswana cried. Liz backed up into the corner  
of her 'cell'. She slowly lowered herself to the  
ground.   
*Max, you have to help me,please...* Liz thought  
desperately.  
*No one can help you now Liz. You're destined to die  
in agony! Hahahahaha! *  
*Please...* Liz sobbed. It was at that moment that Liz  
realized that she'd never see any of her friends or  
family ever again. Alex's lame jokes, Maria's great  
advice, Isabel's fashion tips, Michael's sweet face,  
Kyle's handsome good looks, Max...hell she'd even miss  
Tess! And her family. How would her death be explained  
to them? Would she be a famous kidnapping case? Liz  
couldn't take thinking about it anymore. She closed  
her eyes in a desperate attempt to clear her head.  
Soon she was drifting off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Isabel  
screamed. She woke with a start; she had just had the  
most horrible nightmare. "Max!" She yelled at the top  
of her lungs. It was a good thing her parents were  
gone for the weekend, or she'd be in therapy and  
counseling the next day. Isabel often had nightmares,  
but this one was important. "Max! Where are you?!?"  
"It's all right, I'm here." Max said groggily. "What  
happened? I heard you scream."  
"I had another nightmare, but this time it was  
different. Max, it was real."  
"What? What do you mean? What did you see?"  
"I saw...I saw, Tess."  
"Okay..."  
"And, she...she was...murdered." Isabel whispered.  
"Murdered?" Max asked, startled.   
"I felt her die Max. It's all real, I know it. I'm so  
scared..."  
"Iz, it's okay, we'll figure it out. Was there  
anything else? Did you see who killed her?"  
"Umm, yeah, it, it was Maggie. You were right about  
her. She, she's a shape shifter. Max..."  
"I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted, and now  
Tess is dead. Oh, God..." Max interrupted.  
"Max, there's more."  
"More? What, what is it?"  
"It's about Liz. Maggie, I mean, Katswana, that's her  
real name, uummmmmmm...I don't know how to tell you  
this Max..."  
"Tell me what? Isabel, is she, is Liz...?"  
"No, not yet, but they have her Max. She's been  
kidnapped."  
"OMG. OMG! Iz, we have to help her! Do you know where  
she is? Isabel this is important!"  
"I know that Max! I don't know where she is, but Max  
they said they won't harm her if, if..."  
"If what?"  
"If we tell them, Katswana and Nicholas, where the  
granilith is. They are using Liz as bait, Max."  
"What, I mean...how, I Oh God, Isabel, what am I gonna  
do?" Max's head felt like it was about to explode.   
*Liz...Nicholas...will they hurt her? What will I do  
without her? I have to help Liz; I can't let her die!*  
"Max, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I mean, no, I, I don't know. I just don't know.   
We have to tell the others."  
"I'll tell them Max. You, you're not in good shape.  
Don't worry Max. Nothing's gonna happen to Liz. I  
promise."   
Unfortunately that was a promise Isabel wasn't sure  
she would be able to keep. But as she looked at her  
brother and saw the look of pain and sadness in his  
eyes, she knew she had to try.  
  
AT LUNCH IN THE QUAD  
The gang was having their usual lunch at the quad, but  
everyone knew something wasn't right. Max was looking  
lonely and depressed; Isabel was looking deeply  
pained. Alex looked confused, Michael and Maria were  
as far apart as possible, and Maria had a look of  
extreme distress on her face. Michael looked worried.  
As you can tell, their 'normal' lunch was really not  
so normal.  
"Does anyone know where Liz is?" Maria finally asked.  
Isabel let out a small whimper.  
"Yes, I know where Liz is, Maria." Max answered.  
It hurt him so much to think about it. There  
was no way to reach Liz, and there was no guarantee  
that they wouldn't hurt Liz after they had the  
granilith.  
"Well, where is she?" Maria asked, her eyes  
brightening.  
"She's been kidnapped, by Katswana. And Nicholas, they  
want the granilith in return for Liz." Isabel said as  
calmly as possible.  
"What!?!" Maria screamed.  
"And when were you all planning on telling me this?"  
Michael asked Max and Isabel angrily.  
"Isabel had a nightmare last night, it was about Liz,  
and Tess...and Katswana and Nicholas, what happened  
and what they wanted. It's all very complicated  
Michael, but we just told you okay?" Max told him.  
"You could have called or something." Michael replied.  
"Is Liz, will she be...okay?" Maria asked, trembling.  
"I, I don't know. I don't know what we're gonna do. We  
can't give them the granilith Maria." Isabel said.  
Maria gasped.  
"I'm not hearing this...I can't believe this! After  
all she's done for you, you're just going to let her  
sit in some cage and rot? Or be killed by Nicholas? Or  
whoever the hell Katswana is? Max, you of all people,  
how could you?" Maria sobbed. Alex held her. Maria's  
words stung Max. He felt horrible for even having let  
such thoughts cross his mind.  
"Liz is not going to die. I won't let that happen,  
Maria." Max told her.  
"What are we gonna do then?" Michael asked.  
"There has to be some way we can connect to Liz. We  
have to be able to find her. I'm sure Nicholas and  
Katswana are nearby, and we can get rid of them too."  
Max said.  
"Who the hell is Katswana?" Michael asked.  
"Maggie. I mean, Maggie is Katswana, and Katswana is a  
shape shifter. She has lots of other powers too, I  
just don't know what they are." Isabel said.  
"Great, that's just frigging perfect. Where's Tess, is  
she part of this? Was she kidnapped too?"  
"No. Tess is, ummmmmm, well she was...killed by  
Katswana." Max said.  
"Tess? Tess is gone too? She's dead?" Maria wailed.  
"How the hell are we gonna do anything about this  
without Tess' help?" Michael yelled.  
"We'll have to find Liz first. Then we can think of a  
plan to save her." Max told them.  
"Well, how are we gonna find her?" Maria asked, calmer  
now that they were talking about a plan to save her  
best friend.  
"Isabel can dream walk her." Max said.  
"But how will that help? Do you really think she knows  
where she is?" Alex asked.  
"Maybe not, but at least she'll know we know that  
she's been kidnapped, and that we are going to save  
her." Max said.  
  
RING  
Isabel and Maria headed off to class. So did Michael  
and Alex. That left Max to walk to biology, all alone.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
"Isabel, can you try it now?" Maria asked her.  
"Alright, alright." Isabel said. Isabel took a deep  
breath and entered her 'dream walking state', as  
everyone liked to call it. Maria waited and waited. It  
seemed like forever to her.   
*What's taking so long?* She wondered. All of a  
sudden, Isabel's eyes opened.  
"I found her. She's fine. I told her everything we  
knew about Katswana and Nicholas and I told her we'd  
get her out of there. She told me she had no idea  
where she was. She was mind warped on her way there."  
"Well that wasn't much help." Maria said.  
"No, but it's a start." Isabel replied.  
  
AT THE CELL  
Liz woke up, startled.  
*Woah! OMG, they know. Max, oh Max you're coming!*  
She thought. *I have to find out where I am. I'm   
into science, it shouldn't be too hard. Right?* Liz  
crawled around in her little cell. She hadn't really  
explored it before. Before she kind of just sat there.  
Now that she did explore though, she realized there  
was a window. It was small and covered up and it was  
behind boxes and it was covered in dust, but it was  
there. Liz climbed over all the boxes and wiped away  
the dust and other things, and peered out. Nothing but  
desert. There was a cactus. And, she could see a road!   
*OMG a road!* Liz thought. *But what's the  
difference? I don't know what road.* She countered. She   
looked out the window one more time. There was a large  
rock a few feet from the cactus. In the distance Liz   
could see a huge rock formation. It was more then 200   
feet away though. It was very indistinct and there was  
no way Liz could really describe it except as a rock   
formation.   
*Well, it's a start.* She thought. Liz crawled back  
to the corner and sat there thinking. All of a sudden  
she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, straight   
to her. She sat up quickly.   
"How are you doing Liz? That is your name right?"  
Katswana asked.  
"Yes that's my name, and I'm doing fine. I could use a  
little more to eat though." Liz said.  
"Well we'll take care of that now won't we? Wouldn't  
want you dying before your time!" Katswana said,  
laughing. At once a servant came with a lunch plate  
for Liz. It was only a sandwich, some milk and a few  
apple slices, but it was more then Liz had had to eat  
in the entire time she had been there.  
"I have a question Katswana." Liz said.  
"Go on." Katswana urged.  
"Well, I was wondering, since there is no way to get  
out of this place, could I at least know where I am? I  
mean am I still in Roswell? Am I still in New Mexico?"  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Katswana said. "You  
are still in New Mexico. You are a few miles away from  
Roswell. In a desert town called Barba. Are you happy  
now?" Katswana asked.  
"I suppose. Is Barba a big desert town?"  
"No, it's rather small actually. Why are you asking so  
many questions?"  
"Oh, it's just something for me to think about. You  
know, other then my newest escape route out of here..."  
"You're a funny girl Liz. Too bad you won't be heard  
for much longer..." Katswana said. Then she left.  
*I can't believe how easy that was!* Liz thought.  
*Now Max and Isabel and Michael really will find me  
and I'll be able to see Maria and Alex again! And Mom  
and Daddy, they must be so worried! I can't wait to see  
them again! I can't wait to go home!* Liz thought.  
Then Liz ate the rest of her lunch and sat thinking  
about what she would do when she got back. Because she  
knew she would. At least, she hoped. If Max even tried  
to get her back. If he even wanted her back.   
*Why am I torturing myself?* She wondered. To try  
and escape her problems, Liz went to sleep again.  
Besides, it would make it easier for Isabel.  
*Please find me...* she thought. *Please help me...* 


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9  
Max couldn't fall asleep. He was restless. All he  
could think about was Liz. *Is she okay? What is she  
doing? What is she thinking? Does she know I love her?*  
Max just couldn't fall asleep. Too many things were  
floating around. Max had way too much to think about.  
He couldn't take not knowing how Liz was. He decided  
he had to go dream walking until he found Liz.  
(A/N: I don't know if Max can dream walk on the show,  
but he can in the books, so that's what I'm going on  
here...also, before when I gave the impression that  
only Isabel could dreamwalk, I meant that her  
dreamwalking skills were better than everyone else's  
because she did it more often.)  
As Max entered the dream plane he saw all the orbs, he  
heard them. He could see the orbs of people from  
school, his parents, and his teachers. Max searched  
for Liz's orb among the many that were there. He found  
it. He was in. Liz was dreaming of a huge field full  
of flowers...there were mountains, streams and forest  
surrounding her. Max entered the dream. He couldn't  
see Liz anywhere. Then Max felt something behind him.  
He saw Liz. Suddenly the field disappeared and Max and  
Liz were in Liz's cell. She told him where she was.  
'I'm in a small desert town called Barba. There is a  
large rock formation about 200 miles from where my  
cell is. It should look like an old worn down shack  
from the outside. There is a road that will lead you  
right to it. Max, please help me.'  
'It's gonna be okay Liz, I'll save you, I promise.  
I'll get you back.'  
'They will be ready for you Max. They could hurt you.  
Be careful Max.'  
'I will Liz. I love you.' The dream started to fade  
and Max could hear Liz's whisper before he left.  
'Please help me Max...'  
Max was amazed. He hadn't expected Liz to know where  
she was. He had to start looking for her  
immediately. Then Max realized it was only two o'clock  
in the morning. No one would appreciate being woken up  
at that hour. Max would just have to wait until  
morning.   
  
LIZ'S CELL  
Liz woke up from her dream. This time Max had come.  
She was so happy. They were coming! They were going to  
save her! Nicholas would never have the granilith. Liz  
couldn't believe her luck. And Max, what had he said?  
She knew he had said something important, but she  
didn't know what.   
*Oh Max. I love you so much. Please forgive me.* She  
thought. *Why should he forgive me? I accused him of  
cheating on me, with Tess. I know he'd never do that.  
God Max, why do these things only happen to us?* Liz  
was ashamed of what she had done. She couldn't wait  
until she could see Max again and hold him in her  
arms. God she missed that! She just had to wait. *Only  
a little more time left,* she coached herself.  
*You'll be out of here soon, just be patient...*  
  
AT THE CRASHDOWN  
"Why are we here Max? Is there news about Liz?" Alex  
asked as soon as Max walked through the door.  
"Yes, there's news. I went dream walking last night  
and I found Liz. I know where she is."  
"OMG!" Maria exclaimed. She was so excited, and  
relieved and happy. She threw her arms around Max.  
"Thank you." she whispered. Michael looked at Max with  
a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Max smiled at him.  
Maria couldn't control her giddiness as she grabbed  
Michael's hand and squeezed with all her might. She  
looked up at him and gave him her best 'Maria loves  
you' smile. Michael smiled back.  
"Well, where is she?" Alex asked Max.  
"She said she's in a small desert town called Barba.  
She also told me that there was a large rock formation  
about 200 feet from the shack where she's being kept.  
There should be a road leading right to it." Max  
replied.  
"Well let's go!" Alex shouted.  
"Yeah, Me, Isabel and Alex in one car, Michael, Maria,  
and Kyle in the other."  
"Got it, let's go." Michael repeated. They all  
headed out to their pre-assigned vehicles and left the  
Crashdown parking lot.   
  
ON THE ROAD  
"So Max, did Liz tell you how she found out where she  
was?" Isabel asked him. "Cus last time I talked to her  
she had no idea."  
"No, she didn't say." Max told her. The two cars had  
reached the sign that said:  
'YOU ARE NOW IN BARBA, NEW MEXICO. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR  
STAY!'  
There were two roads from there on.  
"What now Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
"You take right, we'll take left." Max replied.  
  
Max and the others in the jeep sped down the  
lonely desert road, looking for any sign of a rock  
formation.  
"Hey do you see that Max? Do you think that's what Liz  
was talking about?" Alex asked, pointing out into the  
desert to what looked like a small mountain.   
"Maybe." Max said. The car sped up to reach where Alex  
had been pointing and past it. Sure enough, in the  
distance Max could see a small shack, the shack where  
Liz was being held. Max turned around and parked the  
jeep behind the rock formation. He called Michael and  
told them where they were. Michael said he'd be there  
as soon as he could. With that Max, Isabel and Alex  
started towards the shack.  
When they finally reached the front door, Max expected  
someone to be on guard, or at least for the door to be  
locked, but it wasn't. Max was suspicious as to why  
this was, but he was also happy that so far it had  
been easy. Max, Isabel and Alex walked in single file  
down a long corridor. There were several doors in the  
corridor, and Max could tell that this place was only  
meant to look like a small shack on the outside, but  
really it was huge. Max told Isabel and Alex to stick  
together and go exploring. He told them, to take one  
half of the corridor while he took the other. Max  
opened the first door. There was nothing there. No  
doors, no furniture, nothing. Max shut the door. He  
moved on to the next door. Again, the same. He did  
this at least ten times, until he came to an office.  
He saw a desk and a computer, and lots of filing  
cabinets. Max entered the room and began looking  
through the files. He came across a file that read:  
GUERIN, MICHAEL  
Startled, Max opened the file. Tons of pictures fell  
out. Pictures of school, the Crashdown, Maria, Liz,  
him...everything. Max was amazed. He read the papers  
about Michael, it told about his foster homes, and his  
records. Nothing about the fact that Michael was an  
alien. Max closed the file and began searching some  
more. He found tapes of telephone conversations. Max  
couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had Liz's  
conversations on tape, Isabel's, even his. Max was  
flipping through the other files when he came to one  
labeled:  
BOYLE, MAGDALENE  
He opened it and saw all kinds of files and hand  
written reports about killings, and powers, and Antar.  
*Antar...* Max thought. He was about to sit  
down and start reading through the file when he heard  
an ear-piercing scream.   
* Isabel!* He thought. He ran down the corridor,  
searching for his sister. He found her with Alex.  
Isabel was crying her eyes out and Alex was comforting  
her. Alex pointed to one of the doors and looked at  
him as if to say 'go in there.' Max opened the door  
and saw what looked like an operating table.  
On the table there was a body, and over the body there  
was a sheet. Max's heart dropped.   
*This isn't happening,* he thought. *No! This isn't  
possible! Not now! Please, oh God!* Max was tormented  
by thoughts that Liz was under that sheet. He knew he  
had to look. He walked over to the table and lifted  
the sheet. A sigh of relief filled him, but he  
immediately felt guilty. It was Tess. Isabel's dream  
had been right. Tess was dead, and there was nothing  
they could do to bring her back. Max covered her back  
up and walked out of the room.   
"Are you okay Isabel?" Max asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little upset." Isabel replied.  
"I'll be okay, keep looking."  
"I know you two were friends, sort of. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, me too." Isabel replied.  
"Are you sure you're okay Iz?" He asked.  
"She'll be fine." Alex answered. Max walked back down  
the corridor, ignoring the office for the time being,  
and started opening more doors. Finally he reached a  
room with another corridor. This corridor, however,   
was made of dirt, and rock. He walked down the   
corridor and came to a large opening at the end. He   
looked around and realized he had been there before,   
with Liz. This was where she was, the dream...  
"Liz? Liz where are you?" Max shouted.  
"Over here Max." Liz's weak voice answered. Max turned  
around and saw her. She looked so tired, and weak.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."  
"I'll get you out." Max said. Then he started  
looking for something to pry the bars with.  
"Max?" Liz asked.  
"What?"  
"The keys are on the hook on the back of the door."  
"Oh. Thanks." Max said, sheepishly. He got the keys  
and unlocked the cell. Liz came out and threw her arms  
around him.   
"God Max, I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too Liz. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm sure."  
"She's sure now, but she won't be fine for long, my  
King." Katswana said, stepping out from the shadows.  
"Did you really think I'd make it that easy?" she  
asked.  
"What do you want, Katswana?" Max asked.  
"You know what I want. I want the granilith." She  
said, "Or your little friend here dies. See that  
bracelet on her arm? One push of this button and..."  
Katswana told them. Liz looked down at her arm. How  
could she have not noticed the bracelet?  
"Don't do it Max, don't tell her."  
"Liz, I have to. I can't let you get hurt." Max said.  
"Oh, how sweet. Can we get on with it please? Where is  
the granilith?" Katswana asked. Liz looked at the  
bracelet again. She tried desperately to take it off  
her hand. She pulled and stretched it. It wouldn't  
come off.   
"Don't Max, please!" Liz begged. When Liz said that  
Katswana sent out a bit of power to the bracelet. The  
pain sent Liz to her knees.  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed. "I can't let her do this to  
you!"  
"Max, I'll be okay..." Liz choked out. She was still  
working on the bracelet. Katswana walked over to Max.  
Max moved into a position so that Katswana was in the  
middle of Max and Liz.  
"So, Max, that is your human name?"  
"Yeah."   
"Where is the granilith Max? Or do you really want to  
watch your girlfriend suffer and die? Do you really  
want to hear the screams from her friends, when they  
see her? What's it gonna be, oh my King?" Katswana  
asked. While Max and Katswana were talking Liz had  
succeeded in getting the bracelet off. She opened it  
and slipped it carefully around Katswana's ankle. Max,  
seeing what Liz had done, told Katswana she'd never  
find the granilith with his help.  
"Fine oh my King, if that's how you want it..."  
Katswana said, and pressed the button. It all happened  
very quickly, Katswana fell to the ground, pulling Liz  
with her. Max was too shocked to do anything but watch  
what happened next.   
Liz was overwhelmed and surprised when Katswana pulled  
her down. She was so surprised she didn't think to get  
up. Before she knew it, they were connected. Liz could  
feel Katswana dying. She could feel all the power  
flowing out of her. Then she felt the last moment of  
life in Katswana leave her. Katswana died, and Liz  
collapsed next to her.  
"Liz!" Max screamed. "No!" 


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10  
"Liz!" Max screamed. "No!" Max fell down beside Liz.  
He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything that  
had happened. He took her hand in his and tried  
desperately to connect with her. Nothing happened. Max  
thought about anything and everything that could help  
him to connect. When Max healed Liz. When he told her  
what he was. The first time they connected. Their first  
kiss. The eraser room. Liz telling him about Future  
Max. All the memories Max and Liz had shared together.   
Max concentrated on how he felt about Liz, how she was  
his world. And he was in. He was one with Liz. He found  
that she had only been knocked out by Katswana's  
death, but he healed her anyway. Liz's eyes fluttered  
open.  
"Max..." Max pulled Liz to him and she buried her head  
in his arms. Max could feel her tears, but he let her  
cry. After a few minutes she looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry Max."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. I know nothing was going on between  
you and Tess, I overreacted, it was all my fault."  
"No Liz, nothing was your fault. I shouldn't have been  
with Tess that night. I should have been trying to  
make up my mistake to you. I'm sorry."  
"I love you Max." Liz whispered.  
"I love you too." he replied. Max wiped the tears off  
Liz's face and he kissed her. They both knew that  
destiny wasn't a conflict anymore. Max and Liz were  
soul mates; they had their own destiny. They were  
destined to be together, and they knew it. Nothing  
could come between them anymore. Max pulled Liz to her  
feet and they began the long walk down the corridor.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
Alex and Isabel continued their search. Isabel had  
been so upset about Tess, Alex didn't know what to do,  
but he comforted her, and that seemed like it was  
enough. All they had come across since then were empty  
white rooms like the ones Max had found earlier. After  
about half an hour they heard people coming down the  
corridor. They slipped into the nearest room to try  
and hide. When Alex and Isabel heard the footsteps  
pass they opened the door as carefully as possible.  
They supposed that the people were gone and they  
continued their search. They were just coming out of a  
room when they heard more footsteps. They didn't have  
time to hide again. Isabel grabbed Alex's hand and  
closed her eyes. It was only Michael, Maria, and Kyle.  
  
"OMG! We were so afraid you guys were guards or  
something!" Isabel said, relieved.  
"Nope, it's just us." Michael answered her.  
"Have you found anything yet? Any signs of where Liz  
is?"  
"Well, we haven't found Liz yet, but we did find  
something else." Alex told them.  
"What, what did you find?" Kyle asked.  
"Umm, well...Tess." Alex answered.  
"You found Tess?" Kyle asked.  
"Well, we found her...body." Alex said.  
"She's dead? I mean, she's really dead?" Maria asked.  
"Yeah." Alex replied. Kyle looked devastated. Maria  
buried herself in Michael's arms. Tess might not have  
been the best friend in the world, but she was still a  
part of her life.  
"I'm sorry Kyle." Alex told him. Just then they heard  
a noise from one of the rooms, the door opened and Max  
and Liz walked out.  
"Lizzie!" Maria cried. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Max healed me. What's wrong with you  
guys? You all look so..."  
"It's Tess." Isabel said.  
"What about her?" Liz asked.  
"You didn't tell her?" Isabel asked glaring at Max.  
"No, I...I guess I forgot." Max stammered.  
"Tell me what? Where's Tess?" Liz demanded.  
"She's dead." Kyle told her blankly.  
"Dead?" Liz asked to no one in particular.  
"Yeah, we ummmmmm...found her body about an hour ago."  
Alex said.  
"Oh God. Poor Tess." Liz said. Max grabbed her hand  
and held it tightly.   
"Well, we better get out of here before Katswana comes  
and finishes us all off." Michael said.  
"Katswana is dead too." Liz told them.  
"What exactly happened in there?" Maria asked.  
"Katswana tried to kill Liz because I wouldn't tell  
her where the granilith was, but Liz reversed it so  
she killed herself, but first she connected to Liz,  
and Liz almost died because of it." Max explained.  
"Wow, it's been a long day." Alex said.  
"Yeah." Liz said. "There was something weird about the  
connection though. I could feel her dying; I could  
feel her powers leaving her. I don't know, it was just  
strange." Liz told them.  
"You're not used to it, you've never felt anyone die  
before." Michael told her.  
"No, it was...more than that." Liz said.  
*The file!* Max thought. *I wonder if there is  
anything in there about what Liz felt.*  
"Hey, I have an idea." Max said. "Follow me." The gang  
followed Max down the corridor and into an office. Max  
started searching through all the files again, looking  
for the one about Katswana. He found it and started  
looking through it. He found what he wanted and was  
amazed to read what it said.  
'Certain shape shifters have the ability to take  
powers from their victims. They gain the knowledge of  
the power and how to use it from the victim as well.  
If one of these shape shifters should die, it is  
possible that the powers can be transmitted through a  
connection to another being.'  
"OMG! Liz..." Max said.  
"What?" The others asked.  
"Liz has, I mean...it's possible she has...powers."  
Max told them.  
"What?!?" Liz asked, taken aback.  
"From what you said, and what I just read, Katswana  
transmitted her powers to you when she died." Max told  
her.  
"OMG! I have powers..." Liz said.  
"This is too cool! My best friend has alien powers!"  
Maria exclaimed. But Liz wasn't so sure.  
THE END 


End file.
